


The Only Exception

by ShinyTARDISBlue



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Danny Pink (mentions), F/M, Hugs, Post-Episode: 2014 Xmas Last Christmas, Still not getting the tagging thing, The inner thoughts of Clara, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyTARDISBlue/pseuds/ShinyTARDISBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another re-post from FF.net</p>
<p>Moments after running into the TARDIS, Clara realises just how much her relationship has changed with the Doctor.</p>
<p>She should always be his only exception</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Exception

**Author's Note:**

> Another repost.
> 
> This was the first one I posted that was supposed to be 'Sunglasses, Socks and Sunglasses', before it turned into its own little story. I tend to do that.
> 
> Just a little fluff to get you through until September.

Before meeting the Doctor, Clara Oswald had known that there were things in the universe that she would never see. '101 places to see' had sat alone and empty for the year while she played nanny for the Matelyn children, their mother having unexpectedly passed away shortly before her trip around the world. Then a strange man dressed as a monk and some how knowing her name (she still had no idea where he had gotten the name 'Oswin' though) when all she had done was call a helpline to find the internet, kindly provided by the woman in the shop, a woman she strangely hadnt seen since. Suddenly she was being pulled out of the WiFi, on to planes intent on crashing into the house, then half way across London in a blue 'snog box' that was bigger on the inside.

Suddenly she was seeing things she had never even believed were possible, like singing  _Hungry like the wolf_  on a sunken Soviet submarine that under attack from a Martian during the Cold War, or jumping into the Doctor's time stream to save his life, even if she didnt know why she was saving him and his many faces, regardless of whether or not they actually knew she was there. She was still perplexed that the Time Lords had listened to her through a crack in the wall, in a town called Christmas while previously celebrating Christmas on Earth with her family (no one spoke of the 'naked boyfriend incident' though Linda had been giving her funny looks when she introduced Danny to them, almost as if she were expecting a repeat)

Then the Doctor had changed.

She had known for weeks about the Time Lord's ability to change his face, having saved his planet with 3 different faces of the same man, she just hadnt been expecting this. Gone was the pretty faced, bowtie wearing child that she had come to call her friend (there was  _no way_  she'd admit to liking him) and instead stood an older man with a rude disposition and a Scottish accent to boot.

They argued, he grew distant and she moved on, at least from his previous face. Yet no matter how hard she tried, Clara always seemed to find herself running around, fighting monsters and saving lives (occasionally handcuffed or chained to a sacrifical column, possibly about to be eaten by sand piranha) because for some stupid reason, she couldnt seem to let him go.

Then Danny had died. Twice, (As if it hadnt been bad enough the first time, then Missy and her stupid Cybermen had happened) made worse that he had been given another chance at life and he'd given it to someone else.

She'd started to see him again, the Doctor who saved worlds, ever moving forward without waiting for so much as a thank you. She had stood in a graveyard, facing off against a Cyberman and declaring with unwavering confidence that she was the Doctor's best friend, that she would never lie to him because he was her best friend too. It had taken being abandoned on the moon that turned out to be an egg and being forced to lie to a woman who would likely have been killed by a tech infested mummy so he could put his own life on the line to stop the while train from being killed, but she finally, truly, saw him. The man that stops the monsters.

Even after everything, how could she have gotten it so wrong?

She'd been sat in the cafe, playing with the bracelet on her wrist, the constant reminder that Danny wasnt there anymore, ready to tell him everything when he'd lent across the table, a smile on his face as he announced proudly that he had found Gallifrey. After so many years and four different faces (she still wasnt sure whether to include the version that had actually fought in the Time War) he could finally go home. The thought both excited and terrified her.

What would happen to her? He would have undoubtably taken her with him, but she had no place on Gallifrey. It was his home not hers.

So she lied.

Maybe she was being selfish, but he had what he wanted, why not pretend she did too?

All she could do was watch as the blue box disappeared from her life forever, carrying away the most important man in her life and suddenly she was alone.

Three months of concerned looks from her dad, her gran and certain teachers at the school. Courtney had picked up on her downcast mood and asked why she didnt call him after class one day. All the girl could do was watch as her teacher sank deeper into her chair, hiding her face against her hands, mumbling that he'd gone home. It had been a miracle that she'd made it to the bathroom before curling into a ball on a cubicle floor before bursting into tears. Thankfully the 15 year old hadnt mentioned his name since.

When Christmas had rolled around once again, Clara wanted nothing more than to hide under her bedsheets and remain there until the New Year. Her dad and Linda had gone oversees for the holidays, her gran unable to travel the distance. She was alone.

62 years. The simpliest yet stupidest lie she had ever told almost cost her 62 years. Without him.

He lied because he'd made a stupid assumption, she lied because he had. They both nearly missed a lifetime with each other because of a mistake, because she hadnt tried to correct his assumption in the first place.

Yet somehow it didnt matter.

They were back together, in the TARDIS, as it should be. He stood in the doorway, watching as she almost danced around the console, listening to the happy bleeps the machine made, a goofy smile seemingly plastered to his face. He eventually moved forward to meet her as she finished her circle, the same smile on her ever round face, yet she seemed to glow with happiness. His cheek still tingled where her lips had pressed against it only minutes ago yet he hadnt flinched, only stared at her with wide eyes. He was doing it again now, staring, but there was something different, something she hadnt seen since Tash had stolen the TARDIS and taken her back to Trenzalore, where chin and bowtie had thought he was able to die for the final time, his regeneration cycle at its end.

Before she could dwell on it, he surprised her, stepping into her so their chests brushed lightly (oh God she was in her nightie), his arms coming to wrap around her back like they had in the dream. He pulled her close, giving her time to get over her shock and rest her head against his chest, fingers clutching almost desperately at the hoodie where it alost clung to his ribs. His cheek pressed into her hair, not minding that her arms arms were now buried inside his coat.

"I thought you didnt like hugs." Her tone was light and filled with humor, muffled slightly by his chest while she listened to the familiar beats of his hearts.

"I dont." She wanted to pull away, question why he would take an action that made him uncomfortable. It wasnt until he spoke again, holding her tighter to himself that she realised. The discomfort that had been present in the cafe during their final hug, it wasnt there.

"For you, Clara Oswald, I can make an exception."

 


End file.
